The Vale of Redemption
=Overview= ---- The Vale of Redemption (as seen above) is the battlefield where Fates Forever takes place. Two teams (Blue and Orange) of three players will face off against each other for victory. There are two lanes in the Vale of Redemption separated by a neutral area called the Jungle. The lanes lead to your opponents Gyro but contain powerful Towers along the way. You will need to destroy these to open up a path to the enemy Gyro. The Jungle contains a variety of objectives that can turn the tide of battle in either teams favor. To achieve victory, your team must destroy your opponents Gyro by pushing through a lane (or both). At the same time, you must defend your own Gyro or experience defeat. Below is a graphical layout of all of these locations within the Vale of Redemption. ---- =Base= When the game begins, you will spawn at your base. On these spawn pads you will be granted significantly increased health and mana regeneration. If you become dangerously low on health or mana in battle, you can press and hold two fingers on the screen for 6 seconds to Recall back to your base. Moreover, the shop button is only available at your base. Note that entering the enemy team’s base rapidly drains your health. It’s highly recommended you do not enter their base. ='Gyro'= The Gyro is the source of each teams power. Whoever destroys the enemy’s Gyro first will be Victorious. Once the game begins, each Gyro will spawn a wave of Tributes down each lane every 30 seconds. The Gyro is defenseless and does not hit back. =Towers= The most common type of structure on the Vale of Redemption is a tower. Towers are formidable and can attack on their own. Be careful when entering tower range. Towers will fire at the first thing to enter their range. Knowing this, you should let your Tributes approach a Tower before you so they take the brunt of the damage. Moreover, Towers will attempt to kill all Tributes before turning onto Contestants. Knowing this, you should make sure to retreat before all your allied Tributes have fallen to avoid taking any Tower damage. Lastly, Towers will override both of these rules to aid an allied Contestant. Knowing this, you should be wary to attack an enemy Contestant within range of their Tower as the Tower will turn and begin assaulting you. =Suppressor= Unlike Towers, Suppressors do not fight back. It is safe to approach a Suppressor without friendly Tributes. Per team, there is one Suppressor in each lane in the Vale of Redemption. Destroying an enemy Suppressor is a significant moment. Once it goes down, you will begin spawning Enraged Tributes in the lane you destroyed the Suppressor in. <—Enraged Tributes Enraged Tributes are bulky and do a lot of damage. This puts a lot of pressure on your opponent as their normal Tributes cannot fend off Enraged Tributes. Unlike all other structures, Suppressors respawn after 5 minutes. Once respawned, Enraged Tributes will stop spawning in that lane. =The Jungle= In between the two lanes lies the Jungle. Within the Jungle you’ll find a variety of neutral Jungle Critters who will provide you with Gold and Experience if you can slay them. Each Jungle Critter location is a “camp.” There are three camps on each side of the jungle. Two of them are Small Camps and one is a Large Camp. Large Camps are tougher because they contain more Critters to fight. =Shrines= There are two Shrines in the Vale of Redemption on opposite sides of the Jungle. The shrines will unlock 3 minutes into the match. By standing on an unlocked Shrine for 8 seconds, your team can lock it and claim a buff. It will stay locked for one minute and thirty seconds before unlocking. Once unlocked, your opponents can try to capture it for themselves! Owning a single Shrine will provide your team with 5 bonus gold per last hit. Owning both shrines will provide your team +10% Attack Damage and +10% Spell Power. Having both shrines is a significant advantage against your opponents so it’s worth fighting for them! =Battle Cry= Battle Cry is a buff unique to the Vale of Redemption. Whenever you slay an enemy Contestant, you’ll gain a stack of Battle Cry (max of 3 stacks). Each stack of Battle Cry will increase the damage you deal to enemy Structures by 30%. Battle Cry is lost on all teammates once that team manages to destroy an enemy structure. If a Contestant dies, he/she will lose all stacks of Battle Cry but teammates will retain theirs.